True Colors
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: "It is our choices... that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." - J. K. Rowling "I'm going to tell you a story. The story of my life, back in a time when mutants where not accepted, when we were feared. This is my story, the story of a Mutant girl, in a world full of hate, the story of Nikola Irene Linex, Niki or Kol for short." Rated M to be safe
1. Into The Story We Leap

AN: So a new story being posted. I know I need to update my other stories as well, but I got inspiration for this, so here it is. This is my first X-men story. It won't really be following the cannon at all, except for a few small things. I know this is short, but it's just an intro.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character you recognize, Marvel owns them.

LB-LB-LB

Colors, everywhere, colors fill the air, rainbows in every hall, street, or meeting place. It can be overwhelming to see them all there, colors, colors, everywhere.

It's overwhelming to say the least, seeing something no one else can see. I can see who a person is just by glancing at them. Everyone has a set of traits. You know brave, courageous, intelligent, stupid, stuff like that. Everyone has a color or a set of colors. They surround them, tell others who they are. But people can't see them, not normally. The human race has not evolved to be able to see these colors.

Evolution is what allowed us to go from a single cell to the human race with the advances we now have, normally evolution takes a long time, slowly changing the species, mutating it to be stronger. The strong mutations live on and are passed down to the next generation, but once every millennia or so, Evolution leaps ahead, and a some human is given a mutation, more than just green eyes in a blue eyed family, or red hair in a blonde world. But a mutation big enough to set them apart, give them a gift, a power as people call them. This gift labels you a mutant.

I am one of these lucky or unlucky people. I can see what some people call an aura. It's always there around every living thing, even plants. To say my world is colorful would be an understatement. Even dead things have a left over trace of their aura. The longer their dead the more it fades, until it's gone, blown away in the wind.

My parents never believed me about my ability, they thought I was just a very imaginative kid. My siblings thought it was cool when we were kids, until it changed. I'm going to tell you a story. The story of my life, back in a time when mutants where not accepted, when we were feared. This is my story, the story of a Mutant girl, in a world full of hate, the story of Nikola Irene Linex, Niki or Kol for short.

LB-LB-LB

AN: I hope you Enjoyed, if you do please Review, and Follow to be updated when I post more. Until next time,  
~Kat


	2. Memories That Will Never Fade

AN: Hey everyone, this is it the first real chapter of True colors. Disclaimer is in the first posted chapter.

LB-LB-LB

I had always seen the colors, ever since I could remember. They were always there. They were just a part of the world… of course they would sometimes be too much for me and the head aches where never nice. But I lived with it. I remember when I realized not everyone could see them. I was 5 when we got in the car crash. I remember my mother's colors so vividly; they had always covered our house and mixed with ours. Then one day the brightest bit of color began to fade. My mother was dead.

I remember hanging upside down in the back seat, my older brother Christopher trying to keep my little brother and little sister calm will tears fell down his face... But their colors where there, strong, I knew they'd be okay. But Mom's was fading quickly, into the shade all colors turn when what they came from died… I remember screaming for her, yelling for help, trying to get to her, but my buckle was stuck. And Chris was trying to calm me down, saying Mommy would be fine, she's okay… but she wasn't and she never would be again… I remember yelling at him that Mommy's colors where fading, why was he ignoring that. He was so confused, he didn't understand. That's when I realized only I could see them.

When the Medics came Mom was already dead and Zach my baby brother was paralyzed from the waist down. I remember them taking us all to the hospital and a police officer staying with Chris, Emma, and I in the waiting room while the doctors tried to save Zach… he was only 6 months old. I remember Chris holding Emma crying as Emma asked the Officer over and over again for Mommy, where was Mommy? After about an hour I turned to the Officer and said in a quiet voice.

"My Mommy's dead isn't she?" The officer was so shocked to hear that from a 5 year old. At first he didn't respond, and then he looked to Chris and Emma, than back at me and nodded very slowly. Emma didn't understand what dead was, but Chris was 7 he knew as well as I did that Mom was gone. I remember him breaking down sobbing clutching Emma closer and me just sitting down on the floor by their chair silently crying.

It took Dad 3 hours to get to the hospital; I guess it had taken the cops over an hour to find him and Michael my other little brother. They had been visiting my grandparents a state away and had to take an emergency flight home. I remember them running into the Waiting room and Chris jumping up setting Emma down and running into Dad's arms. Emma went straight for Michael her twin. I just sat there crying.

It took months for Mom's color to fade from the house. I remember at first not wanting Dad to wash the dishes, because if he washed them it would wash away Mom's color, which he just took as a 5 year olds way of copping. It was when I came home from school and Dad had cleaned the house, and the last traces of moms color where gone that I freaked out. I remember screaming at Dad for washing Mommy away. I remember slamming my room door in his tear streaked face angrily. I remember not talking to him for a week, not talking to anyone but Chris. It was then that Chris took over putting me to bed every night and even when I forgave Dad, that didn't change. Bedtime had always been Mom's job and Dad didn't know how to do it right. I guess that's when we really started drifting apart. Chris basically took over taking care of me while Dad took care of Chris and the others, mainly Zach.

I was 7 when I told Chris about the colors and explained them. He didn't believe me at first, but I knew how to show him. You see if I hold on to someone, skin to skin contact, and concentrate I can make them see the colors too. I remember Chris being so happy to see them. After that we told Emma and Michael, they were 5 then, so in my mind old enough to understand.

When I was 8, Mutants became known to the entire world. That's when we realized what I was. I remember our principal calling an assembly. I remember them calling Mutants monsters and dangerous, and promising the parents that any Mutant would be banned from that school. When we got home I hid in my room. Dad didn't understand why and sent Chris to get me for dinner. Chris, Emma, and Michael all came and we talked. After that day, it became the 4 of us against the world.

I was 9 when Dad met Silvia. She had a 4 year old daughter, the same age as Zach. They met when Zach wanted to invite his new friend over from school. It wasn't long until Silvia and Baily started coming over so Dad could see Silvia. Whenever they came over Chris, Emma, Mic, and I would climb the tree out front and watch as they interacted. Silvia had an icky color mixed in with her bright yellow and orange. It was the same dirty brown that surrounded the people who came to my school to talk about how dangerous Mutants where. At this point in time Mutants where feared and hated, anyone found to be a mutant could be kicked out of schools in my town. Dad married Silvia a month before I turned 10.

When I was 10, Dad's colors started to change, the dirty brown started to intertwine with his pretty greens, and pinks. Then it started to grow as Silvia's did. At dinner they would start talking about the mutant scum, and tell us how Mutants where monsters and how we should hate them. Zach and Baily listened to every word they said and would throw hateful comments about Mutants around like they were nursery rhymes… they were only 5. I remember the terror I felt as the dirty brown color took over they're colors as well. By this point I had realized the Dirty brown was a hatred for Mutants. I remember watching as it invaded our house and left traces on everything and everyone.

I was 11 when the law was passed stating that no school could discriminate against Mutants. Silvia and Dad had taken Zach and Baily to a movie leaving Chris, and I to watch Emma and Mic. I remember us turning on the news to see what the verdict would be with the Supreme Court. We watched as reporters assistants, who had been allowed in on the court, ran to their bosses to deliver the news, and has a news woman turned to the camera man and said.

"As of today it is no longer legal for any public school in the 50 United States of America to discriminate against mutants, meaning Mutants can no longer be barred or kicked out of schools." I remember screaming happily jumping to my feet as Chris and the twins joined me, The 4 of us cheering and hugging.

I was 12 when everything changed. This is where our story truly begins.

LB-LB-LB

AN: I hope you enjoyed, I'll be trying to get as many chapter up today and this week as I can. Please review if you enjoyed, but please no rude comments or flames.

~Kat


End file.
